


A High to Remember

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, First Time, Incest, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: Gabriel's little brother stops by with a friend in tow to buy some weed. Somehow the night does not go as expected from there. But as long as he's getting laid he's not complaining.





	A High to Remember

            Gabriel hadn’t expected the knock on his door just after he woke up. But that was more because no one ever knocked on his door, the time was fine. He glanced at the clock on his way to open it and cringed when he saw it was after 3. He raised an eyebrow when he found his youngest brother on his doorstep, with another kid.

 

“Cassie! Good to see you baby bro, who’s tall, dark, and jail bait?” He asked, leering at the tall boy until he blushed. Castiel looked baffled by the exchange.

 

“Hello Gabriel, this is my friend Sam. We were hoping to buy drugs from you.” Castiel said, looking blasé about the whole thing. Gabriel snorted and ushered them inside.

 

“Isn’t that supposed to be the other way around? I’m supposed to come up to you in a street corner and be all ‘hey little boy, wanna buy some drugs?’ aren’t I? Whatever, so Cassie, I know you smoke, but bringing strangers to my place seeking drugs is a bit…not ok. Just for future reference.”

Gabriel had already closed the door behind them and was lifting the top off the coffee table as he spoke. It had a hinged design that lifted the top into a table, but also provided storage underneath it.

 

“I decided, since Sam had never partaken, that it was safer to come to you. You were very helpful for my first time.” Gabriel snorted at that, Castiel knew the double meaning behind what he was saying, but Sam undoubtedly wouldn’t get the reference.

 

  
“No problem Cassie, you can bring someone this pretty any day.” He said, leering over his shoulder at the boy. “You’re at least sixteen right?” Sam frowned.

 

“Why? Pot is still illegal no matter how old I am?” He said, looking confused. Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

 

“Aren’t you adorable, no it's because if I decide to hit on you I want you to be legal. Sixteen is the age of consent in the Sunflower State, Sammy.” Gabriel said, pulling out a stack of containers in multiple colors. They were round stackable containers with lids, about three inches across, and looked like something to sort pills or paper clips. He had them for weed, different strains sorted and weighed by the gram, and labelled with neat printed labels that said things like Af Kush and Br Banner. He glanced back at the boys as he set his stash on the table. Sam was bright red and looking at his feet and Castiel looked…like normal. Completely inscrutable and slightly confused. “So…are you 16 or not?” Gabriel asked, smirking. Sam nodded, looking up from his toes.

 

  
“Yeah, its actually my birthday? My older brother said he would smoke with me for my birthday if I supplied the weed and…I told Cas and he…I guess you sell it? So…I have money, just like…twenty dollars if that’s enough?” He was stumbling over his words and Gabriel grinned.

 

  
“Oh no, its your sixteenth birthday and your first time? You are getting the ultimate discount Sweet Thing. No charge today. Especially if you bring this big brother we are talking about. Is he as cute as you?” Gabriel asked, smirking. Sam blushed more and shrugged. Castiel nodded.

 

  
“Dean might actually be more attractive, depending on your taste.” Castiel said and it was Gabriel’s turn to look shocked.

 

  
“No shit? Cassie do you have a crush? Tell me, does Dean like dick? Cause we could definitely get a party started here.” Gabriel said, grinning widely as he grabbed a baggy and measured out a few grams of the Bruce Banner, a bit more mellow for a first time. Sam was still staring wide eyes at him when Castiel spoke up.

 

  
“I have no reason to believe Dean has homosexual tendencies, though I wouldn’t mind if he did. I wouldn’t call it a crush, he is just very attractive and I wouldn’t mind having sex with him if he were so inclined.” Castiel stated, matter of factly. Sam gaped at Castiel now before shaking his head and turning back to Gabriel.

 

  
“I…Dean’s straight I think? Mostly…he only goes out with girls but I know he has a thing for Dr. Sexy, and I’m pretty sure I caught him getting a Bj from Kyle Bukowski last summer? But either way he’s…it's not likely he would be interested. But I can ask him if he would come here and smoke? He gets off work at 3 so he should be on his way home. If you really want us here?” Sam said, looking confused still but also…flattered maybe? Gabriel would have to find out.

 

  
“Hell yeah, call him. I’ll be good. I promise!” He said, holding up a boy scout salute. Sam nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket and ducked out the door. Gabriel turned to Castiel. “What are you planning? I know you have something in mind, you’re devious like that. And making that crack about your ‘first time’? What don’t I know?” Gabriel asked, and Castiel actually smirked.

 

“I’m completely innocent Big Brother, you’d know that. I just thought you might like to meet Sam. I know you like them tall. And…I might have hoped that you would invite Dean, so I could get to know him a bit better, in a casual atmosphere.” He said, but his smirk said there was so much more to it.

\----------------------------------------

                  Dean answered on the first ring. “Sammy! Happy birthday man, what are you planning?” he asked, and Sam smiled to himself when he heard him.

 

“Hey Dean, so you remember when you said for my 16th we could smoke together? If I found the weed? Well it turns out Cas, you remember Cas, his big brother kind of sells it? And so me and Cas went to his place to buy some and he suggested that we invite you over here and we have a party? But just like the four of us?” Sam said, sure he was rambling. Dean was quiet for a moment. “Dean?” Sam asked, tentatively, afraid he had made a wrong move somewhere.

 

  
“Yeah Sammy, I guess that’s ok. I just feel weird cause I don’t even know the guy. But if he’s Cas' brother then he can’t be that bad I guess. Tell me where I’m going?” Dean said, and Sam nearly cheered before rattling off the address of the nice apartment downtown. Dean whistled. “That’s a nice area for a drug dealer. Ok I’ll be there in…about 15? I’ve got to get a quick shower, I smell like oil and grease. But I’ll see you soon…don’t start without me ok?” Dean said and Sam agreed before hanging up and heading back inside. Cas had sat down on the couch next to Gabriel and Gabriel was explaining something about a new strain he had.

 

  
“Yeah the new hybrid is indica heavy, but I quite like it. The sativa keeps you from just falling asleep but it’s good for watching a movie and maybe cuddling with someone. You know I like high sex.” Gabriel said and Sam blushed as he cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. Gabriel and Castiel both glanced at him.

 

       “Hey Sammy! What did big bro say?” Gabriel asked.

 

  
“Dean said he could be here in about fifteen minutes? And not to start without him. What was this about high sex?” Sam asked, feeling braver as he walked over and plopped down on the other couch, a smaller loveseat. Gabriel grinned.

 

  
“Oh yeah, so when you’re high sex is amazing, everything is kind of floaty and uncomplicated. Some people don’t get horny when they smoke but I always do. I can fuck for hours when I’m high too, it’s more about the journey than the climax.” Gabriel said and Sam felt himself blush again.

  
“Oh. So…are you gay then? Just…curious.” Sam asked, glancing up and biting his lip. Gabriel licked his lips and grinned widely.

 

  
“I prefer Pan, why limit yourself to one gender when hot people come in all shapes and sizes?” Gabriel said eyeing Sam openly. Sam blushed and rubbed his cheeks where he could feel the prickles.

 

  
“That makes three of us then.” Castiel said, smiling placidly at Gabriel. “Sam only recently came to terms with his sexuality. He hasn’t told Dean though, so if you could avoid bringing it up?” Castiel asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 

  
“Aw! Does that mean I can’t flirt with Sammy here in front of his big brother? I was looking forward to that. I’m sure Sammy would be fun as hell to have high sex with.” Castiel rolled his eyes and Sam bit lip again.

 

  
“I’m actually a virgin? I’ve never done…more then kissing or anything? And I mean…I was planning on telling Dean today anyway so…flirt away I guess?” Sam wasn’t sure how good an idea this all was. Dean and him, with a loss of inhibition. Confessing his sexuality to his big brother in a room full of attractive men. He had no idea how Dean would react but…he knew at least that if he wanted to end the night with a loss of his virginity he definitely had a taker. Gabriel looked a bit flushed himself at that.

  
\------------------

  
“Oh really? Our Sammykins is pure as the driven snow huh? Well I’ll try to remember that and not make you uncomfortable. If I…come on to strong you can punch me? But not to hard cause I’m pretty sure you would have a mean right hook.” He grinned at Sam and Sam grinned back, and then there was a knock on the door. “Ah, I bet that’s big brother now.” He stood to open the door and came face to face with someone he hadn’t seen since he graduated.

          “Dean Winchester, oh I get it now. Come in.” Dean looked really uncomfortable when he saw Gabriel and Gabriel nodded and leaned in closer. “I won’t say a damn word ok? Your little brother is a sweet kid, and Cassie doesn’t make friends easy, so please don’t make this awkward just cause we have a complicated history ok?” He said, leaning close enough that the others couldn’t hear him. Dean clenched his jaw for a moment but nodded.

 

  
“Yeah, just don’t…Sammy doesn’t know. About any of that stuff. I'd rather keep it that way for now?” and Gabriel nodded and clapped him on the back.

 

  
“So Sammy? Me and your big brother used to smoke together in high school. Guess you didn’t mention who it was he was meeting with huh?” Gabriel said and Sam looked confused and worried.

 

  
“I’m sorry? So you guys have…some kind of issue with each other now? Dean’s never mentioned you.” Sam said, looking between them as they closed the door and Dean came closer and sat down on the couch next to him. Dean shook his head.

 

  
“Nah we just kind of lost touch when Gabe left for college. Guess he went and got a degree and then came back and…kept dealing pot?” Dean said, directing the question at Gabriel who grinned.

 

  
“Yeah I got a four year degree in theater. I was going to get my teaching certificate next, and be a drama teacher? But then I realized I was much to young to put my ass in a classroom with hormonal teenagers and not get fired. So I came back home and let my degree collect dust on a shelf until I stop finding 16 year olds hot. “ Gabriel said, with a shrug. “I’m certainly not ready yet.” He said, giving Sam a leer that had Sam grinning. Dean gave him a dark look but Sam didn’t see it. Gabriel did though, and tried to look innocent.

 

  
“Hey don’t hit on my brother, man, just cause you like dick doesn’t mean everyone else does.” Dean said, sharply. Gabriel’s eyes went wide at the level of rage there.

 

  
“Whoa, sorry there Deano, I don’t mean anything by it. The kid is gorgeous, he should know it. You know I wouldn’t hurt him.” Gabriel said and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam bit his lip, holding off from saying anything for the moment. “Ok…well lets get this party started. Sammy's new to this do lets start off with something…mild mannered. I usually smoke this one before I leave the house, doesn’t prevent me from being functional. You…it's probably gunna fuck you up. But not to bad. That’s the point. It’s pretty euphoric, on the giggly side but also really good for a body high. Remember that conversation earlier Sammy? Yeah it’s a favorite for that. “ Gabriel said, as he broke down the weed and grabbed a regular paper to roll it with. He glanced over and saw Sam grinning and Dean looking suspicious. Wow he had some serious control issues. Gabriel was actually a bit suspicious of Dean’s over protective big brother act. But that might be more his own experience reading into it. He lit the joint and took a hit, passing it to Dean on his right first, while he started rolling a second one.

 

  
Dean took his hit like a pro and handed it to Sam. Sam of course took a hit that was way to big and choked. His eyes were streaming tears by the time he recovered and Dean was rubbing back soothingly. Gabriel clicked his tongue and glanced at Castiel.

 

“Someone’s got to do it. Who do you suggest?” Gabriel said, knowing Dean would kill him if he suggested he shotgun into Sammy’s mouth. Castiel knew only to well what he meant and grinned.

 

  
“Well…I could do it. But I think it would be best if Dean did.” Castiel said, and Gabriel felt a red flag go up somewhere behind his eyes. What was Cassie planning?

 

  
“I guess….Dean? You think you can shotgun? I know you know how.” Gabriel said, and Dean’s eyes went wide at the words. Gabriel could remember long make out sessions that had involved trading smoke back and forth between them. He didn’t meet Dean’s eyes.

 

  
“You…I mean Cas can do it? Wouldn’t that Be less….weird?” Dean said. Sam was looking between them all, completely baffled.

 

  
“Cassie said you should do it. It’s not like you actually have to touch. I can do it to Cassie to demonstrate if you’d like? So Sam knows what’s going on?” Gabriel suggested and Dean nodded.

  
“Yeah, show Sam what to do.” Dean said. Gabriel nodded and lit the joint he had in his fingers and took a big hit. He turned to Castiel, keeping their faces in profile so Sam and Dean could see him slowly blowing the smoke out and Castiel sucking it in. He resisted the urge to place a quick kiss on Castiel’s lips as he did it. Dean was already on edge without adding their weird sibling relationship to it. But Castiel grinned and didn’t exhale, stood up and walked over to Sam, gesturing. Sam’s eyes were wide but he opened his mouth and inhaled as Cas exhaled. He didn’t choke this time. But Castiel gestured from his to Dean and Sam almost lost it before turning to his big brother with a shrug. Dean bit his pretty pink lol but leaned in. Sam’s lips almost brushed Dean’s as he exhaled and Dean’s eyes slipped closed. When Sam was finished he tapped Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s eyes jerked open. Castiel pointed at Gabriel and Dean frowned but leaned over the arm of the couch. Gabriel leaned in and inhaled the last of the smoke, he met Sam’s eyes over Dean’s shoulder and realized Sam couldn’t see their mouths. He let his tongue curl out and touch Dean’s lip and Dean jolted back.

 

  
Gabriel grinned as he exhaled, the cloud fairly small, considering how much was lost in the round. Then he licked his lips and caught Dean doing the same.

 

  
“So Dean? You want to try that again? We could pass it around again or you could just do Sammy?” Gabriel said, taking a hit of his joint. Dean’s eyes were dilated, and he looked ridiculously turned on, especially to someone who knew him. Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was from his little stunt…or something else. Dean shrugged.

  
“I guess we…we can pass it around the other way this time?” Dean suggested and Gabriel’s grin went megawatt. Gabriel took another hit, making sure it was larger then usual before leaning in to get close to Dean’s lips. Dean didn’t hesitate to let their lips meet this time, maybe the weed had already started loosening him up, or maybe he decided he didn’t care if Sam noticed. Gabriel exhaled it slowly into the hot sweet interior of Dean’s mouth, letting his tongue flick over Dean’s as he did it. When he pulled back Dean was all kinds of colors as he leaned over to Sam. Sam was staring at them with something like shock in his eyes, but he opened up for Dean. Gabriel almost expected him to press his lips to Sam’s but he didn’t. Closer then needed though. Sam made a delicious sound as he inhaled and Gabriel noticed Dean had put a hand on his knee. When Sam drew back, eyes heavy lidded, Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was lust or the weed. Sam turned and Castiel took the inhale. When Castiel came around and inhaled it back into Gabriel’s mouth, he saw Castiel wanting to press further but he shook his head. He exhaled the cloud of smoke and grinned. Sam watched him and licked his lips.

 

  
“You guys….kissed.” Sam said, looking at Dean. Dean blushed bright red but just shrugged.

 

“It’s easier that way. And…that’s how Gabe taught me.” Dean said, looking bashful. Sam swallowed hard.

  
“I wanna try it that way.” Sam said and Dean stuttered.

  
“You…but…with who?” Dean asked, and Sam glared at him.

  
“There happen to be two guys in this room who wouldn’t mind kissing me Dean.” Sam said, glancing at Gabriel and Castiel. They both shrugged and nodded. Dean shook his head.

  
“Yeah but you….you’re not gay.” Dean said, eyes wide with confusion. Sam snorted and started laughing. Dean looked confused.

  
“Neither are you Dean? Or so you’ve always said? And you certainly seemed to enjoy that.” Sam said, still fighting off the giggles. Gabriel could have guessed he would be a light weight. Dean looked guilty and rubbed the back of his neck.

           “Just switch me places, you can pass to Cas.”

  
Dean shrugged and stood up. He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of Sam kissing a guy but Gabriel just put his hands up in surrender.

  
“It wasn’t my idea Dean, don’t shoot me.” Gabriel said as he reached for the joint again and took a hit. He gave Sam a questioning look and Sam nodded, so he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Sam tasted like sunshine and he definitely made the kiss deeper then he had with Dean. Sam moaned as he inhaled and a cloud of smoke came out of his nose and then Dean was jerking Sam back by his shirt and glaring at them. Gabriel licked his lips and Sam glanced at Dean and licked his own lips before he exhaled the rest of the smoke in a cough. Dean picked up the other joint and took a hit by himself.

  
“So?” He asked, lungs still full of smoke. “How was it?” Dean said, staring at Sam. Sam looked entirely gone whether from the weed or from the kiss he couldn’t say. Sam licked his lips and glanced at Gabriel bashfully. Gabriel gave him a wide grin.

  
“It was certainly good for me. Little Sammy’s a good kisser.” Gabriel said playfully. Dean gave him the most evil glare and he laughed. “Would you feel better if you did the same to my little brother? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Gabriel said, gesturing to Castiel. Castiel actually blushed at the suggestion. And Gabriel knew for sure he liked Dean then, it was hard to get Castiel to blush. Dean looked at Castiel for a moment and then glanced at Sam. Sam shrugged, looking entirely relaxed. Dean shrugged and took another hit, leaning towards Castiel where he sat on the floor. Castiel reached up and fisted a handful of Dean’s shirt before meeting his lips. Gabriel saw Castiel very intentionally suck the smoke from Dean’s mouth and then exhale it from his nose, but he didn’t stop kissing him. Gabriel adjusted himself in his loose sleep pants and licked his lips.

  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Gabriel said, only realizing how weird it was when he heard Sam make a noise of agreement and glanced over to see Sam gripping the fabric of his jeans tight in his hand, as though he was trying to get some friction without actually rubbing himself. Gabriel leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Are you watching your brother or mine?” And Sam’s head jerked towards him with a look of shock and guilt and terror. Gabriel just smirked. “Its fine. You won’t get any judgement from me. Watch this.”

 

And Gabriel took a hit and stood kneeling down behind Castiel. He tilted Castiel’s head back and Castiel whimpered as the kids broke but he turned to Gabriel and without even opening his eyes he met his lips in what was clearly a very heated kiss, Gabriel inhaling the smoke into his mouth once again secondary to the feeling of their mouths pressed together. He met Dean’s eyes over Castiel’s shoulder and caught his look of shock and eagerness. Oh this was gunna be one hell of a night. He reached over and touched Dean’s chest, running a thumb over a peaked nipple, and feeling Dean start as he did so. He pulled away from Castiel, leaving his little brother panting as he leaned over as met Dean’s lips. Dean allowed the kiss for a few moments before he pulled back.

 

“You…Gabriel you just kissed your brother.” Dean whispered, their mouths still close together. Gabriel nodded.

  
“So did you.” He said, and Dean shook his head.

  
“No…I mean….I also kissed your brother. But I didn’t kiss mine.” Dean whispered, and even the words were enough to have his cock twitching, what the hell was going on here? Weed had always made him horny but it didn’t usually make him lose all sense.

 

“Yeah? And why not? Someone should really kiss him, he tastes like sunshine. And I think….he might actually like it to be you.” And that was enough for Dean, he shook his head, pulling away from Gabriel and shaking his head again like he was trying to clear it.

  
“Fuck off.” Dean said to Gabriel. No way was he getting talked into something like that. “You and…Cas apparently have a unique concept of brotherly bonding but that’s not the Winchester way ok?” He said, his voice angry until he turned to Sam and saw the look on his face. Sam looked hurt and turned on, and high, and mainly as if Dean had just broken his heart. Dean licked his lips. “You…you ok Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

  
“Sorry….I guess…I don’t know…..I guess I wouldn’t mind.” Sam said, not meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean felt all the air leave his chest in a rush.

  
“You…you really mean that? You would…want me to kiss you like that?” Dean asked and he heard Castiel sigh.

  
“He certainly talks about it enough. Or about you. He doesn’t say anything about the sexual tension. But I noticed months ago. It's ridiculous.” Castiel said, grabbing the joint from the ashtray and taking a hit before standing and dragging Gabriel back over to the couch. He pushed Gabriel down and straddled his lap, pressing their lips together to trade smoke some more. Dean’s eyes were wide and staring at them and he turned back to Sam. Sam bit his lip and looked down before surging up and pressing his lips to Dean’s in a harsh kiss. Dean gasped and Sam surged into his mouth, his baby brothers tongue invading and he moaned before he could stop himself. What was happening? He had tried not to think about Sammy like this. Sammy who was growing an inch a month and had just passed Dean’s own height, Sammy who had just lost all of his baby fat and revealed gangly limbs that made him look like a puppy who hadn’t grown into his paws yet. Sammy who was burying his hands in Dean’s hair and climbing up into his lap and Dean couldn’t help but reach down and grip his hips to pull him closer and grind Sam hard down against his aching cock. Sammy who moaned like it hurt against his mouth and he was so fucking lost. Dean couldn’t help the noise he made as he rocked his hips up into his brother and Sam rocked down, feeling how hard Sammy was against his own aching hardness. He knew he should stop soon or he was gunna come in his jeans like he was back in high school again. But then it had been Gabriel climbing into his lap and licking candy sweet into his mouth and down his chest. Gabriel who is right now making out with his own little brother just feet away.

 

      Dean finally broke the kiss and glanced over at their audience. Gabriel and Castiel both looked lust struck and high and they were slowly grinding against each other as they watched the Winchester’s make out. Dean turned to look at Sammy, his eyes blown out pupil black and weed red as he kept rocking down, making a noise that was pure begging. Dean took a handful of Sammy’s ass.

     

      “You sure about this? It’s not….we can just pass it off as a stupid mistake we made when we were high?” Dean said, the offer clearly hard to make. Sam groaned.

 

  
“Ask me again after I’ve came? Please don’t make me stop, I’m so close.” Sammy whispered and Dean made another fucked out noise as he pulled him down harder against him.

  
“Yeah Sammy,” he whispered against his baby brothers neck, words damp against sweaty skin. “you can come for me. Such a good boy, just let go.” Dean said, grinding them together harder as his own cock jerked and started to leak. It was only seconds before Sammy made a pained noise and jerked against him, the denim between them feeling hot and sticky wet as Sam panted and volted through it. And Dean is right behind him, jerking up and pulling him into a kiss as he came into his jeans like a teenager. They both collapsed panting to the couch, limp and high sleepy as they slide apart.

  
“That was fucking gorgeous.” Gabriel said, licking his lips and eyeing both of their damp jeans. Castiel had gotten off his lap at some point and had slid to the ground between his legs. Dean tracked him and his eyes went wide when he saw Castiel with Gabriel’s cock in his mouth, his own cock in hand as he watched them. He heard Gabriel make a noise and then his eyes slammed shut and he fucked up into his baby brother's mouth and Castiel came into his own cupped hand as he swallowed down his brothers load. Dean licked his lips and glanced at Sammy. Sammy is watching as well, panting and licking his lips as though he’s already hard again and Dean glances down and sees that he is, straining in his jeans.

“Did that ever go down? Or did you just get it back up that quick?” he asked, and Sammy blushed.

  
“I don’t think it went down.” He answered, looking bashfully at his damp crotch. Gabriel laughs and nods.

  
“I get that when I’m high. I’ll come and stay hard forever. Right Dean?” And then his eyes go wide and he looks embarrassed. “I mean…” and Dean just shakes his head.

  
“It’s a bit late now. Yeah Sammy, when I was in high school me and Gabe used to smoke together and we…we would hook up. He’s…he’s actually the first guy I ever fucked. Or….was fucked by. Both.” Dean was running the back of his neck and looking embarrassed as he said it and Sam was looking shocked and turned on.

   
“You…but he would have been a senior when you were a sophomore right? How did you guys even meet?” Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled.

  
“Dean was on the wrestling team with my brother Michael. Michael had a thing for Dean and he though if he got him high Dean would be more likely to say yes. It didn’t quite work out the way he planned.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

  
“Michael was a self righteous dickwad. Also…are any of your family members straight?” Dean asked, eyeing Castiel who was still sitting at Gabriel’s feet, only now he was smoking a joint. Castiel shrugged just as quick as Gabriel.

  
“I think Hannah is? I’ve never seen her with a girl at least. And mom might have been. Dad was Bi. Michael and Luci were both into strictly dick, though I think Balthazar was Bi as well. Or…our family was really weird.” Gabriel said, shrugging. Dean snorted and glances from him to Castiel again. “Yeah. It’s…I don’t know really. Mom died when Castiel was a baby. Dad did his best to raise us but he was distant. I found put why when I was 14 and caught him in bed with Luci, he’s the oldest, and then Luci decided to make it a big family thing and he kind of went through all of us over the years and….it was good? We had been messed up as a family for so long that suddenly this…the sex…it made us closer? Luci never made us do anything we didn’t want to. Though he was very persuasive. I….I took Cassie's virginity when he was…twelve…yeah, a week shy of thirteen. And I wanted to wait longer but Michael said Cassie was ready, and Cassie has been begging for about two years at that point. It….I know its weird. And I know you probably think that there is something wrong with us, and with yourselves. But….as long as no one is hurt? As long as everyone knows what they are getting into and its all sane and consensual I can’t see a problem with it.” Gabriel said, leaning back and taking the joint Castiel passed him. Dean bit his lip and nodded turning to Sammy.

  
“You sure you’re ok with this? I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and regret this. But if you…if you do, just tell me and I will back off in a heart beat ok Sammy?” Dean said, and Sam nodded.

  
“It’s fine Dean, I’m fine. I’ve wanted this for a long time. Even before I knew what this was. I’m not going to regret this tomorrow, but I also don’t want you to feel like you have to do this just cause I want it.” Sam said, looking up into Dean’s eyes. Dean shook his head and reached over to cup Sam’s face.

  
“I could never regret this Sammy, as long as you’re happy.” And he leaned in to give him another kiss.

  
“Are you guys gunna fuck now? Because if not I would really like a dick in me and Castiel doesn’t top. Or if you are gunna fuck you can still fuck me…whatever.” Gabriel said, passing the joint over to Sam. Sam blushed and took it, taking a hit before looking at Dean with a shrug. Dean licked his lips and look the joint.

  
“I….I like the idea of watching Sammy fuck you? Maybe…he might let me fuck him while he does it?” Dean said, raising an eyebrow in question and Sam blushed beet red.

  
“Hell yeah. Come on, bedrooms better, get naked.” Gabriel said, as he stood up and started stripping as he headed towards the room. Dean and Sam watched him disappear down the hallway before looking at each other and shrugging. Castiel was passed out on the couch, naked from the waist down and sleeping like the dead as they headed back towards the room.

  
“Definitely my best birthday yet.” Sam said, as he dropped his jeans and peeled his underwear off of his cock. Dean smirked as he did the same.

  
“I wonder how we will top it for next year?” Dean said and Sam giggled. A good birthday indeed.

  
“Hurry up! I’ve already got three fingers in my ass, what’s taking you guys so long?” Gabriel called from the back room and Sam and Dean hurried to join him.


End file.
